


Ladies' Night

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [435]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (I know I forgot Wanda it was a mistake I never fixed), Alcohol, Gen, ladies night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: It's Marvel Ladies' Night





	Ladies' Night

It’s always at the Barton’s house because Laura is the one who has the hardest time traveling. Once a month–the date always changes, argued out in a too-long email thread, clashes of scheduled trainings and missions, family events and business meetings, science conferences and scheduled lab time–Clint takes his kids out for dinner and a movie, just him and them, and the women take over the house.

“From France,” Pepper says with a little flourish, pouring glasses for everyone.

“Oooh, France,” Jane says. “When were you there?”

“Most recently six months ago, but this is older. I borrowed it from Tony’s wine cellar on the way out.”

“Hope he doesn’t expect it to be returned,” Helen says, already grabbing a glass.

Pepper sets the bottle down. “Well, I own twelve percent of the Tower…and the company…so we’ll consider this part of my twelve percent.”

Natasha plops her own bottle onto the table. “From Poland,” she says. “Last week.”

“I thought you were in Kazakhstan,” Laura frowns.

“It’s amazing what you can buy in airports,” Natasha says. Sharon grins, accepts a glass of wine from Pepper, and high-fives Natasha, which is a gesture not one of them has ever seen Natasha make outside of these nights.

“Boooo,” Darcy calls. “That’s cheating.” But she grabs a shot glass and pours herself some nonetheless.

“Anyone else bring anything for us?” Natasha asks.

“Last time I brought anything, you all did shots from a four hundred dollar bottle of tequila,” Hope protests.

“Should'a known better,” Darcy says.

“I brought cookies. Bought cookies. Laura, that bakery in the center of town is really cute,” Sharon says, putting the box on the table, revealing a dozen frosted sugar cookies.

Laura gets up. “I must have something that won’t kill us young in the kitchen. Probably.”

Helen grabs a shot from the table, where Darcy’s still pouring them out. She tries not to do the math on exactly how many shots are in the bottle, and how many Darcy clearly expects them to consume. She passes the first shot to Maria, then grabs another for herself.

“So. That new kid. He’s got an aunt, right? Where the hell is she?” Hill asks.

Pepper snorts. “Peter still thinks his aunt doesn’t know what he’s doing. So until he tells her, she’s keeping the whole thing quiet. Which sadly means no girls-nights. Yet.”

“How long will that last?”

“Tony and I have a bet about her cracking before the year’s up. So. We’ll see,” Pepper says, eyes twinkling.

“Darcy. For god’s sake, stop pouring, we do have to fly back tomorrow,” Jane says.

Darcy shrugs, and grabs her own shot and raises it. Once everyone’s attention’s on her, she starts. “To us,” she says. “May our night be grand and just for us.”

To us echoes through the room, everyone sipping wine or throwing back vodka.

“So,” Maria says. “Who brought movies?”

Sharon breaks out a stack of DVDS nearly a foot high, Helen brings forth a manicure kit that fills her entire purse, and, seemingly from nowhere, Natasha and Laura make a stack of blankets appear, distributing around the room as the first movie starts.


End file.
